Jäger
“ |LetzterAuftritt = „ “ |Auftritte = |Zentriert = „ “ |Episodenanzahl = 9 |Name = Jäger |Alias = Graham Humbert |Alter = |Geburtsdatum = |Sterbedatum = 2011 |Herkunft = Zauberwald |Aufenthalt = verstorben |Beruf = Jägersmann Sheriff (Storybrooke) |Link = |Familie = |Synchronsprecher = Torben Liebrecht |Images = Jäger | Extra= }} Der Jäger ist Reginas Schlosseigener Jägersmann, den sie nur dazu bewegen kann für sie zu arbeiten, da sie sein Herz besitzt. Er wuchs bei Wöfen auf und lebte zunächst in den Wäldern, bis Regina ihn auffordert Snow White für sie zu töten. Als der dunkle Fluch eintritt, lebt er als Graham Humbert in Storybrooke und wird zum Sheriff der Stadt. Vor dem Fluch Der Jäger betrachtet die Wölfe als seine Familie, da er von ihnen aufgezogen wurde, nachdem seine Eltern ihn ausgesetzt hatten. Er ist sehr naturverbunden und bedankt sich bei seiner Beute nachdem er sie erlegt hat. Er wird von der Bösen Königin durch ihren Spiegel bei einer Kneipenschlägerei beobachtet. Sie lässt ihn daraufhin zu sich bestellen, um ihm einen Handel vorzuschlagen: für ein Gesetz, welches die Wolfsjagd verbietet, wird der Jäger Snow White töten. In der Verkleidung eines Ritters begleitet der Jäger Snow in den Wald. Weil er eine schwere Rüstung trägt kann sie ihm vorübergehend entkommen. Als er sie jedoch eingeholt hat, schreibt sie gerade einen Brief und bittet ihn den Brief der Bösen Königin auszuhändigen. Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hat, lässt der zu Tränen gerührte Jäger Snow laufen. Zurück im Schloss überreicht er der Königin den Brief und ein Rehherz, welches er als das von Snow ausgibt. Sie bemerkt jedoch das es das falsche ist und reißt stattdessen das des Jäger aus der Brust. Sie sagt, dass er nun ihr gehöre und wenn er ihr nicht gehorche, würde sie sein Herz zerquetschen, was seinen Tod bedeutet. Die Wachen sollen ihn ins Schlafzimmer der Königin bringen. („ “) Als Prinz Charming von Reginas Wachen aus seinem Verlies geholt wird, um hingerichtet zu werden, befreit der Jäger ihn und gibt ihm Verpflegung. Er erklärt, dass er ein Freund von Snow White ist. Charming schlägt ihm vor, ihn zu begleiten, doch der Jäger kann dies nicht, da die Böse Königin sein Herz besitzt. Nachdem Regina festgestellt hat, dass Charming entkommen ist, droht sie, den Jäger zu töten. Er behauptet, er werde nicht aufgeben, bis er Charming gefunden habe, aber die Königin entdeckt den Prinzen in ihrem Spiegel und verbannt ihn mit Magie in den unendlichen Wald. („ “) Während des Fluchs Vor Staffel 1 Als der Fluch eintritt, wird der Jäger zu Sheriff Graham und der Liebhaber von Regina. Am ersten Tag des Fluches begegnet er Kurt und Owen Flynn, die sich in der Stadt verlaufen haben. Er bringt sie zu Granny's Diner, wo sie gemeinsam etwas essen und von der Bürgermeisterin besucht werden. Regina erkennt Kurt und Owen nicht wieder und als auch Graham ihr nicht sagen kann, wer sie sind, weiß Regina, dass sie nicht aus dem Zauberwald stammen. Fortan wacht Graham fortan jeden Morgen bei Regina im Bett auf, nachdem er mit ihr geschlafen hat. Als Kurt und Owen einige Zeit später die Stadt verlassen wollen, holt Regina Grahams Herz hervor und fordert ihn auf Kurt wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer festzunehmen, bevor er mit Owen die Stadt verlässt. Kurt erwischt sie jedoch dabei, als er sich von ihr verabschieden wollte. Noch bevor er sie zur Rede stellen kann, platzt Graham ins Büro und will ihn festnehmen. Kurt entkommt ihm jedoch und flieht mit seinem Auto. Es kommt zu einer Verfolgungsjagd durch Storybrooke, die an der Stadtgrenze endet. Graham nimmt Kurt fest, während dessen Sohn, Owen, über die Grenze flieht. („ “) Staffel 1 Als Emma Henrys nach Hause bringt, als dieser nach Boston gefahren ist, ist Graham gerade bei der besorgen Regina. Später will Emma zurück nach Boston fahren, doch als ein Wolf mitten vor ihr auf der Straße steht, verursacht sie einen Unfall. Am Morgen wacht sie in einer Gefängniszelle auf, doch Graham will ihr nicht glauben, dass ein Wolf für ihren Unfall verantwortlich ist. („ “) Als Emma während ihres Aufenthalts ins Storybrooke von Archibald Hopper Henrys Behandlungsakte erhält, sucht Graham Emma in Granny's Bed & Breakfast auf, um sie festzunehmen. Hopper behauptet, sie habe die Akte gestohlen. Er verhaftet sie erneut, doch Mary Margaret kommt ihr zur Hilfe und bezahlt die Kaution. („ “) Als John Doe aus dem Koma erwacht und das Krankenhaus verlässt, begibt er sich mit Mary Margaret und Emma auf die Suche nach ihm. („ “) Er versucht ebenfalls mit den anderen Stadtbewohnern Henry aus der verschütteten Miene zu befreien, nachdem er Emma gebeten hat der neue Deputy der Stadt zu sein. („ “) Wenig später bittet er sie, eine Nachtschicht zu übernehmen, da er angeblich im Tierheim aushelfe. Emma findet jedoch heraus, dass dies gelogen war und er die Zeit in Wirklichkeit bei der Bürgermeisterin verbracht hat, um deren Affäre fortzusetzen. („ “) Graham ist frustriert, da Emma seine Entschuldigungen nicht annimmt und küsst sie. Dabei kommen blitzartige Erinnerungen an sein vorheriges Leben in ihm auf, woraufhin er sofort zu Regina fährt. Er küsst sie, muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie bei ihm keine Erinnerungen weckt. Er schläft dennoch mit ihr und wacht nach einem Traum von seinem früheren Leben mit Fieber neben Regina auf. Er verlässt das Haus, um etwas an die frische Luft zu gehen, woraufhin er den Wolf aus seinen Träumen sieht. Am nächsten Tag besucht er Mary Margaret und fragt sie, ob sie weiß, wie lange sie sich schon kennen. Sie antwortet, schon eine ganze Weile, weiß es aber selbst nicht genauer. Der Sheriff erzählt ihr von seinen Erinnerungen und davon, dass er glaubt sie würden sich aus einer anderen Zeit kennen. Danach fährt er zu Henry, da Mary erwähnte, dieser hätte ein Märchenbuch und würde glauben, alle Menschen aus Storybrooke wären Figuren daraus. Er fragt ihn, ob auch er selbst eine Figur wäre und der Junge zeigt ihm, dass er der Jäger ist und dass die böse Königin ihm sein Herz gestohlen hat, weil er ihren Befehl Snow White umzubringen nicht befolgt hat. Henry zeigt ihm ein Symbol, dass die Schatzkammer der Königin kennzeichnet. Graham beschließt sich auf die Suche nach seinem Herzen zu machen. Vorm Haus begegnet er Emma und offenbart ihr sein Vorhaben. Plötzlich bemerkt Emma etwas hinter ihm, woraufhin er sich umdreht und den Wolf aus seinen Träumen erkennt. Emma und er laufen ihm daraufhin hinterher. Der Wolf führt die beiden zum Mausoleum von Reginas Vaters, als Regina sie bei der Suche nach Grahams Herz erwischt. Graham beendet seine Affäre mit ihr, woraufhin diese Emma die Schuld daran gibt und sie schlägt. Während Graham und Emma zurück zur Polizeistation gehen, betritt Regina eine geheime Kammer unter dem Mausoleum. Graham entschuldigt sich für Reginas Verhalten und küsst Emma, wodurch seine Erinnerungen zurückkehren. Er sagt Emma, dass er sich an alles erinnern könne, doch bevor sie ihn fragen kann, was er damit meint, wird er dadurch getötet, dass Regina in der Grabkammer sein Herz zerquetscht. Graham bricht zusammen und stirbt in Emmas Armen. („ “) Wissenswertes * Graham sollte ursprünglich Sherlock Holmes sein, was jedoch aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht möglich war, so dass aus dem Charakter der Jäger gemacht wurde.'Once Upon' showrunners reveal which famous characters they'd consider adding, abgerufen am 21. März 2016 * Sein Nachname wird nie ausgesprochen. Er ist lediglich auf einer Urkunde in „ “ und einem Grabstein „ “ zu sehen. Kulturelle Referenzen * Humbert ist der Name des Jägers aus dem Zeichentrickfilm Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge von 1937 und dient hier als Grahams Nachname. Offene Fragen * Warum kommen nur seine Erinnerungen wieder, als er Emma küsst und warum wird der Fluch nicht gebrochen, da sie beide ihre Liebe gestanden haben? Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charakter